Heart Attack
by JiHyukJewel
Summary: kau membuat ku merasakan bagaimana rasanya terkena serangan jantung di usia muda/'padahal kemarin merengek minta pulang ke AS'/ tak semua memori masa lalu harus dilupakan.../ Just HaeHyuk fict (Donghae x Eunhyuk) YAOI!/ RNR Please


_**HAPPY RAEDING~~~**_

Hari ini tepatnya 3 tahun lalu, hari dimana appa menyuruhku untuk pindah dari Amerika ke korea. Aku sangat ingat bahwa pada awalnya aku menolak dengan keras permintaan itu walaupun aku tau sekeras apapun aku menolaknya appa akan tetap mengirim ku kemari, tapi semua nya berubah saat aku bertemu dengan mu. Aku bahkan berterima kasih kepada appa karena bekat kekeras kepalaan nya lah aku bertemu dengan mu, sosok indah yg awalnya kukira adalah salah satu malaikat Tuhan yg sedang turun ke Bumi.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana kita pertama bertemu sejak 3 inggu aku berada di korea, jika saja Kibum –sepupu ku- tidak mengajak ku untuk menunggu seorang temannya –yg ternyata itu adalah dirimu- di kantin mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirimu.

_Flashback_

'_kibum-ah sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari?'aku mengerang malas saat kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, dia malah tersenyum yg entah kenapa mmenurut ku aneh._

_Ini sudah sore dan sudah hapir 1 jam aku berada disini bersama namja yg memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata ini. Tapi lihatlah namja yg memiliki sifat pendiam ini terus saja diam tanpa mengatakan apapun dari tadi =.= membosankan sebenarnya apa sih yg dia tunggu? Kenapa tidak menunggu sendiri saja? Sigh..._

'_aku puang saja ne?' ku bereskan barang-barang ku lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk yg selama hampir 1 jam ini ku duduki._

'_tunggu dulu hyung,' akhirnya dia berbicara juga, tapi sayang kesabaran ku sudah habis._

'_mianhae, kibum-ah aku...'_

'_kibummie! Ah hosh...hosh... mianhae aku terlambat,' belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku seseorang datang menghampiri meja kami dengan berlari, sosk itu menunduk mungkin tangannya menumpu pada lututnya (ngertikan?) berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Sepertinya dia kecapean sekali._

'_gwaechana aku tau kau pasti sedang sibuk diklub kan?' apa orang ini yg ditunggu oleh kibum dari tadi?_

_Manis~~~ _

_Itulah kata pertama ygterlewat dikepala ku saat melihat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah senyuman manis terkembang dibibrnya yg merah yg terlihat begitu lembut dan kenyal, kira-kira bagaimana rasa- _

_PLETAK!_

'_Yak! Appo! Kenapa kau memukulku?' aku mengusap kepala ku yg baru saja Kibum pukul, sungguh apa ini karena dia terlalu sering bergaul dengan orang-orang Korea? Dia jadi sering sekali memukul ku._

'_kau memandang HyukJae dengan pandangan mesum mu Hae,' ku lihat Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, eh memang tadi aku memandang nya seperti itu? Apa tadi Kibum memanggilnya Hyuk-ie? Ah nama yg manis seperti parasnya. Aku tersadar saat aku mendengar Kibum berteriak-_

'_Yak! Kenapa kepala ku dipukul?' kenapa sosok itu memukul Kibum? Hey bagaimana pun Kibum dan aku adalah saudara jadi wajar kan kalau aku marah. Tapi belum tentu aku bisa memarahi sosok manis ini._

'_Aku lebih tua dari mu, walaupun kita seangkatan seharusnya kau memanggil ku hyung.' Jadi sosok manis itu lebih tua dari Kibummie? Tadi nya aku kira sosok manis itu lebih muda dari Kibum, tapi ternyata dia lebih tua. Apa itu berarti sosok ini juga lebih tua dari ku?_

'_Tapi kan kita hanya berbeda setahun,' aku melihat Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha beraegyo huh?_

'_Tetap saja aku lebih tua dari mu, dan berhenti mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan,' aku mengangguk kan kepala ku, dia benar Kibum tak cocok ber aegyo._

'_Jadi Kim Kibum, kenapa kau menyuruhku menemani mu menunggu disini?' aku memilih bersuara saat aku sadar ada aliran listrik yg keluar dari mata Kibum dan Hyuk-ie, jika itu benar adanya aku yakin keduanya sudah terbakar hangus sekarang._

_Kulihat sosok manis itu –Hyuk-ie- memandang kearah ku dan tersenyum manis._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Ada apa dengan jantung ku? Apa aku punya penyakit __** serangan jantung?**__ Tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai penyakit itu. Rasanya jantung ku seperti ingin meloncat keluar, senyuman itu membuat jantung ku berdetak begitu kencang nya, mata ku tak dapat terlepas darinya, senyuman nya sungguh... ah aku tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya yg pasti jantung ku berdetak bagitu kencang dan melompat-lompat didalam sana, yg ku takutkan adalah mereka –Kibum dan hyuk-Ie – dapat mendengar detakan jantung ku yg begitu kerasnya. _

'_Hae gwaechanayo? Kenalkan ini Hyuk Jae, Lee Hyuk Jae .' Kibum menunjuk sosok manis itu dan kulihat sosok manis yg bernama Hyuk-ie itu mengulurkan tangan nya kearah ku._

'_Lee Hyuk Jae imnida,'_

'_Ehmm Lee Donghae Imnida,' aku membalas uluran tangan nya sambil tersenyum kikuk, sungguh aku tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya!_

'_Hae?'_

'_ne?' ku alihkan pandangan ku kepada Kibum yg tengah menatap aku dan HyukJae, aku meninggikan salah satu alis ku saat Kibum tak kunung berbicara. Ada apa dengan dia?_

'_ada apa?' aku memandangnya yg tak kunjung bercerita dari tadi, dia sepertinya kembali menjadi dirinya yg pendiam ==_

'_kau suka menarikan?' untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu? Dia kan sudah tau dari dulu kenapa masih bertanya?_

'_kau kan sudah tau apa jawaban ku,' kulihat dia hanya tersenyum, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hyukjae? Hah anak ini terlalu misterius == aku yg sudah bersamanya sejak kecil saja terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya._

'_ehm ini HyukJae hyung ini adalah ketua club dance dikampus ini, dia penari terbaik disini bahkan se seoul.' Aku memandang takjub kearah HyukJae, pipinya memerah entah karena malu atau bahagia di puji oleh Kibum._

'_kau berlebihan,' ucap nya sambil memukul pelan bahu KiBum._

'_aku? Berlebihan? Yg benar saja, aku selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Iyakan Hae?' Kibum menatap ku, aku mengangguk mengiyakan dengan sedikit tertawa. Melihat mereka begitu lucu, apalagi HyukJae... ah dia begitu manis,AH! Kenapa dari tadi aku selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis?!aku menggelengkan kepala ku kuat-kuat, sepertinya ada yg salah dengan kepalaku._

'_Donghae-ssi gweachana?'_

'_ah? Ne, gweachanayo Hyukjae-ssi,' aku tersenyum kepadanya, ada apa dengan diriku? Hyukjae menatap ku khawatir, mungkin karena tadi aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak jelas. Pasti dia berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh == ._

'_apa kau tertarik untuk ikut club Dance ku?' aku menatap tak percaya kepada Hyukjae, hei wajar jika aku terkejut seperti ini, tadi Kibum kan bilang bahwa Hyukjae adalah ketuanya. _

'_ne, tentu saja aku mau!' aku berucap dengan semangat tak lupa dengan senyum lima jari ku :D Hyukjae tersenyum melihat semangatku, ah~ semoga saja ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku kkkkk~_

'_padahal dari kemarin merengek minta dipulangin ke AS,' Kibum menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihatku, sementara aku hanya dapat mendeathglare nya walaupun tak berefek apapun pada nya == _

'_jika kau mau, kau bisa datang besok ke gedung kesenian pukul 3.00 sore. Ah mianhae aku tak bisa lama-lama,aku harus pergi sekarang. Anyeong' Hyukjae sedikit membungkuk , lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangan nya kearah kami berdua._

'_ckckck Hyukjae hyung hebat sekali ya?' ku toleh kan kepalaku, melihat kearah Kibum. Menatapnya tak mengerti,_

'_apa maksudmu?' Kibum menoleh seraya tersenyum misterius._

'_dengan sekejap dia bisa menaklukan ikan nemo sepertimu,' Kibum tertawa kecil atas apa yg diucapkannya == sementara aku hanya bisa mendeathglarenya (lagi) walaupun tak membuat Kibum takut. _

'_sudahlah kita pulang saja, sekarang suaah sangat sore.' Kibum berjalan dengan santainya, layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Haaah kenapa aku memiliki saudara seperti dia sih?! _

_Walaupun Kibum menebalkan, bagaimanapun juga dia lah yg membuat aku mengenal Lee Hyukjae, namja yg mampu membuat jantung ku berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yang aku takutkan dari hal ini adalah bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung karena dia? #plakk_

_Flashback End_

Karena itu aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Kibum, tanpa dia juga aku tak bisa bertemu dengan 'serangan jantung' (?) ku. Mengingat hari pertama dimana aku dan dia bertemu selalu membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih keras, dan membuat rasa cinta ku kepadanya bertambah besar.

_Masa lalu memang seharusnya dilupakan, tapi ada beberapa dari masa lalu itu yg akan selalu diingat dan menjadi kenangan abadi. Dan diingat oleh kita sepanjang masa._

TBC

terima kasih buat yg mau baca ^^ dan diharapkan RCL nya loh xD Ji tau ff sebelumnya belom selesai dan sekarang malah bikin yg baru == Ji minta maaf (/.\) dan sekali lagi makasih buat semua yg udah baca ff abalnya Ji ^^


End file.
